1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaming equipment, especially multi-line and multicolumn wagering displays, particularly reel-type wagering apparatus and displays, and most particularly to the pay lines that are used on such gaming apparatus and displays.
2. Background of the Art
Gaming apparatus where symbols are randomly displayed and predetermined sets of symbols are awarded prizes have been used for entertainment for over one hundred years. These types of systems are generally referred to as slot machines or slot-type machines and the like. These machines had originally been limited to their style and format to the available physical structures that could be used to provide and display the symbols, relying primarily upon the mathematical relationships of a) wagering odds/payouts and the b) statistical distribution of symbols to control the amount of awards provided to players.
Even prior to 1900, machines were available with three reels with symbols provided on each reel at various positions where the reel was allowed to stop spinning (referred to as a stop position in the art), rotating pointers that would identify symbols or awards, rotating racks of cards that would display one card in each of five windows (much like the original digital clocks with each number on a panel), cash machine displays where cards would pop-up just as sales amounts would pop-up in a cash register and spinning wheels that would stop at a pointer. The classic slot machine format of three axially aligned reels having multiple sets of images on each reel became the standard in the industry for many years and still receives the majority of play in today's casinos.
The advent of video gaming technology and touch-screens has advanced the theoretical limits of the types of games and displays that can be used on gaming apparatus. Initially, there was some resistance to the newer video format games, except in the venue of poker-type video games. It has become lore in the industry that the main reason for this is that players wanted the machines to look and act the same as the old machines as a matter of trust in the old gaming apparatus and technical inertia.
Video games are now widely accepted in the industry across many different game styles, from poker games, blackjack, three-reel slots, keno, 3×5 slots (three rows and five columns), bonus events on gaming apparatus and the like. The industry has been slow, however, to take advantage of all the potential opportunities and formats available on gaming apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,053 describes a series of pay lines for use in video gaming. That invention consists in a gaming machine having display means arranged to display a plurality of symbols in an array of a predetermined number of rows and columns of symbol locations, game control means arranged to control images displayed on the display means, the game control means being arranged to pay a prize when a predetermined combination of symbols is displayed on a predetermined line of symbol locations of the array characterized in that the number of possible predetermined lines recognized by the control means is greater than the number of rows plus a number of diagonals of the array, there being at least n+1 lines that use no symbols in at least 1 row, where n is the number of rows.
The downside of many new pay line arrangements is the confusing and unclear definitions of the pay lines. Players may not easily detect a winning combination, and the anticipation of the win is minimized. A new clear, concise shape or pattern is desired.
There is also a desire in the industry for the player to take advantage of all the pay lines available, since playing more pay lines increases the wager. An enticement should be implemented to encourage play of all available pay lines.
It is still desirable in the industry to provide additional formats and variations so that manufacturers can offer the player new games to maintain and stimulate their interest and enjoyment in play. The addition of easily detected pay line shapes and systems will add to the player's enjoyment, anticipation and ultimately more time on the machine.